You and Me
by youweremybestfriend
Summary: Collection of crazy one shots some related some unrelated. Lucaya af. Each chapter has its own rating
1. Thats how the story goes

**A/N: so this is my first ever lucaya fanfic but I've been a long time reader of the show and I hope it's not completely horrible.**

 **So this series will contain a** **whole bunch of one shots some related some completely unrelated, and mostly feel free to leave requests and reviews if you can is really appreciate them.**

 **...**

 **Tittle: That's how the story goes.**

 **Characters/Pairings: Lucas, Maya, Riley(mentions), Lucaya**

 **Summary: "Lucas, stop." That should've been his first hint. She never calls him Lucas. Her unwavering love for Riley the second one. "I can't." Post upstate fic.**

 **...**

It's nearly midnight when she finally makes it home. Her mom and Shawn had gone out to celebrate their engagement.

They were engaged. She, maya hart, was going to have a father. And of all people it was going to be Shawn.

Her heart melted at the thought.

She stumbles through the front door, dropping her keys and bag onto the table as she makes her way to her bedroom. She flips on the light switch, kicking off her shoes and flopping herself down onto the bed.

" Hey." She jumps up at the noise, eyes open wide and instantly falling onto the figure near the window.

"What the hell are you doing here, huckleberry?" It sounds harsh, she didn't mean it that way. No wait, it's past midnight and he's in her bedroom and, yes she did mean it that way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, well that was obvious by the murderesque way you can into my apartment." She deadpans. He just smiles. His usual huckleberry, ranger Rick, hee haw smile. "How did you even get in here?"

"The window was open." He seems tense, she observes. Like there's something weighing on his mind, holding him down.

"Huh.." She says, realization of why he's here settling in. She can't say she's surprised. He loves Riley. Not like a sister. He's Lucas the good. He's a freaking prince, and Riley deserves a prince to come and sweep her off her feet. Riley's his princess and Maya... Maya's just her cute best friend.

"Huh, what?" He says, eyes slowly widening.

"It's fine, Ranger Rick." She says, her voice barely audible. "I'm happy for you."

"What?"

"You chose Riley." She says, like its a matter of fact. "You would've gotten her either way. It's better that you want it to be her."

"Maya-"

"I'm fine, sundance, really. I don't blame you." Her voice breaks at the end but she moves past it. It takes longer than she wants. "I'd choose her too."

"Maya-"

"Lucas I know this was a hard decision.. You made the right choice." She whispers, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Can I just talk for one second?!" His voice is loud. If the house wasn't empty besides for the two of them, it would've woken everyone up.

She nods, not sure what he could say. It's done. He made his choice. What else was there to say?

"I was just at Riley's." He says, not sure why she needs to know that part.

"Good, I think it'd be pretty stupid if the girl you chose didn't actually know you chose her."

"I agree." He says with a smirk. "That's why I went to Riley's."

He watches her already barely visible smile disappear completely. "I went to Riley's to tell her that I couldn't do it. I couldn't choose her."

"What?" It's barely audible.

"I couldn't choose her." He repeats, inching closer to her. "Not when I know that I could never be able to love her. Not as much as I love you. Not when I'm in love with her best friend."

"What?"

"I love you, Maya." He says, his hand over hers. "It's you. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want I-"

"Lucas, stop." That should've been his first hint. She never calls him Lucas. Her unwavering love for Riley the second one. "I can't."

He stares at her for a moment, baffled by her confession. He's still not sure what she'd confessed though.

"I can't be with you, not when I know how much Riley still cares about you." She whispers. " I can't do that to her. She's my best friend."

"For once, can you just think about what you want? Just put Riley's feelings aside for one second, she's a big girl she can handle herself. What do you want, Maya?"

He sees tears trickle down her cheeks, he sees the determined look in her eyes and how it wavers for a second. One small second where he actually believes she'd worry about herself for a change. Be happy. One small second where he had hope.

But it's gone just as fast as it comes. "I think you should go." She says, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Maya."

"Riley's my best friend. She's the most important person in my life and if you think for one second I'd even consider doing something that would hurt her, then I guess you don't know me at all." She stands up, opening the window to the fire escape. "I think you should go."

"Maya."

"Please, just.. Just go, Lucas." Her eyes are tired. He's not sure there's anything he could do to make her change her mind.

No, he's sure. He's certain there's nothing he can do to make her change her mind.

"And if there wasn't Riley?" He asks, one foot out the window. "If it was just you and me, no triangle. Is that still your answer?"

Her eyes are begging him before she even says anything. "Lucas, please."

"I'm not giving up." He says, stepping out onto the fire escape, the warm summer breeze easing his worries. "I want you, Maya. And I'm not backing down until you realize that that has always been how it was supposed to go. You and me. That's how the story goes."

...


	2. Gravity

**A/N: just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews, requests, favourite a, and follows I appreciate it all so much. Please leave a review/request of you can.**

 **Tittle: Gravity**

 **Characters/Pairings: Lucas, Maya, Lucaya, Riley, Charlie**

 **Summary: He'd heard everything about her, he'd heard everything, but not this. He'd heard beauty, not breathtaking. AU**

"Pleeeaase." Riley says, her voice all innocent. She shoots him her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not doing it." He responds.

It's incredulous really. He'd heard stories about this girl, Maya. Everyone on campus knew her. Heck, she was Riley's best friend. But from what he'd heard, he was thankful that he had never met her. He'd heard all about how she was like the earth, with her own gravitational pull on everyone she's ever met. He'd heard how guys could instantly fall in love with her and how girls did the same. He'd heard how she was barely ever single and when she was it only ever lasted until the end of the day. He'd heard about her bike and her leather jackets and the amount of times she'd needed up in the ER because of them. Yeah, he'd heard it all, and honestly? She sounded overrated and he'd rather not get involved.

"I'm not doing this, Riley."

"Come on." She whined. "You've always been a good roommate, why stop now?"

"Because I've always been a good roommate!" He says incredulously. "But this... This crosses a line. I'm not going on a date with your best friend."

I"Technically, it's not a date." She says with a smile. "I just maybe kind of accidentally told Charlie we were going on a double date.."

"Why?!"

"To make it less awkward." She says. Like, duh. "We've only been on like two dates and I can't tell whether or not he actually likes me. Maya's going to help me figure it out."

"On the date?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Where else?" He sighs and rubs his head in frustration. "Please, Lucas." She says, tone more vulnerable than it was ten seconds ago. "I really like him."

He's silent for a minute.

"Fine." He sighs. "But you so owe me."

...

It takes them forty five minutes to get to the theater. Which is saying a lot considering campus is basically fifteen minutes away. But they'd needed to catch a cab seeing as Riley was wearing four inch heels and was in no state to walk. Not that Lucas was that eager to get there himself.

He'd been dreading this date all week. Even though it wasn't actually a real date, he couldn't be less enthused to go. He'd be perfectly content if he never had to see her again after this.

When they finally reach their destination, Riley jumps out of the cab and runs to greet her friend while Lucas pays the driver. "Good luck on your big date." The driver says out of nowhere.

Lucas nods. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

He sees Riley wave him over from the corner of his eye, her arms wrapped tightly around a slender blonde figure. Maya, he presumes.

"I can't believe you guys have never met." He hears Riley whisper to the blonde as he gets closer.

"Can't say I'm too thrilled to change that." Her response comes. He ignores the sweet sensation her voice sends him and has a whole speech prepared for her. He's ready to call BS, to just end the date before it even begins, he's ready to fight Riley if he has to just as long as he doesn't end up stuck her all night... And then. And then she turns around and it's like he's been knocked off his feet.

He'd heard everything about her, he'd heard everything, but not this. He'd heard beauty, not breathtaking. He'd heard stories of her good looks and charms but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this.

She's stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful. She's wearing a red dress that goes till just above her knees and leaves little to his imagination. All he can think, though, is that it would look a hundred times better lying on his bedroom floor.

"Lucas!" Riley coughs, jerking him out of his train of thoughts.

"Oh, right!" His hands are shaking. "Lucas," he says, extending one out for Maya. "Nice to meet you."

"Maya." She replies, taking his hand and sending electricity coursing through his veins. "Nice to meet you too, Huckleberry."

What?

"Huckleberry?" He asks, voice a little higher.

"It suits you." She says with a smile and small hair flip. He doesn't argue. And maybe, just maybe, it's because he doesn't think he could. With her anyway. It finally dawns on him what people mean about her gravitational pull. He's know her what? Five seconds? And he's pretty sure that he already– a little more than– likes her.

"Are you guys ready to go inside?" She asks, pointing to the small diner next to the theater. "Charlie's already inside."

"Yeah, sure." Maya responds for the both of them, taking Lucas' hand in her own. She must feel him tense up because a once Riley's ahead of them she turns to him and whispers. "Gotta give the people what they want, right?"

He silently nods, but he can already feel his blood rushing south. What the actual hell? All she's doing is holding his hand. What kind of master of seduction was she?

...

"Wait, what?" Lucas bursts out laughing, his eyes lighting up as he watched the blonde with a growing fondness.

"Hey, it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know where she got them from?!" Maya says defensively.

"So you just ate an entire batch of brownies in a clear bag." Charlie asks, eyes transfixed on the blonde as well.

"It may have also been labelled," Maya says guiltily. "with the letters M and J."

"Wow.." Lucas says appalled. The whole table bursts out laughing. Well, everyone except Riley. He notices the way her eyes dart from Maya to Charlie and back. He also notices that Maya has been watching her all night. Before he can observe anything else he hears Maya say to Riley. "It's getting late, we should probably head home."

"Yeah, I've got the early shift tomorrow." Charlie says, standing up. "See you guys around."

Maya puts her hand on Riley's shoulder once Charlie's gone."You okay, Riles?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think I just need to get some sleep." She says, eyes on the ground.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine, peaches." She assures her.

"Ok." Maya says skeptically. Her eyes find Lucas' and he can somehow feel what she's asking. He gets it.

"We'll be okay." He assures her.

Riley looks alarmed. "Are you out of your mind?" She asks incredulously. "We live fifteen minutes away. No way in hell I'm letting my best friend walk five blocks on her own looking like that." She gestures to Maya's outfit. "I'm tired but, Lucas will take you home.. Right?"

Her eyes shift to Lucas and all he can do is nod. Yeah, right. As if he'd voluntarily turn down a few extra minutes with Maya.

"Of course." He says.

"Well then, let's get going sundance."

"Sundance?"

"It's suits you."

...

"Well, this is me." Maya says, coming to a stop as her finger points to the white washed apartment building.

"Are you okay?" He asks suddenly. It's been weighing on him since they left the diner. She raises her eyebrows. "You just haven't said anything since we left Riley." He elaborates.

"I'm fine, Ranger Rick." He's not even going to bother questioning it. She's right. It suits him.

She's lying. He knows she is. He can tell by the way her eyes won't meet his and her voice is too chipper.

"You know it's not your fault right?" She still won't look at him.

"Is that really true if it's always the way our nights end?" She asks, playing with the hens of her dress. "Is it true if I know there's always a part of Riley that will resent me?"

"Riley's a great friend, she'd never blame you for something like that." He assures her.

"I hope you're right, huckleberry."

"I give him a zero." He says with a smile. She seems confused. "Riley said you were helping her determine whether they'd be a good fit or not. On a scale of one to ten, I give him a zero."

She smiles. "I give him a two."

"A two?"

"I mean the guy did pay for dinner." She smiles and so does he and then she laughs a laugh that sounds like pure honey and music to his ears. It's the most beautiful and honest thing ever.

"So what about me?" He asks, inching closer.

"What about you?" She asks innocently, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"What am I? On a scale of one to ten?"

"One to ten.. Hmm." He can feel her breath on his neck now. Her lips are so close. "I'd say a solid eight."

"An eight?" He mocks. "I'm hurt. Why so low?"

"Well, I was going to give you a ten out of ten but.." Her lips are pressed against his ear now. Her entire body pressed against his...everything else. He wonders if she can feel how turned on he is. She can.

"But?" He's too eager.

"You haven't kissed me yet, huckleberry." She whispers seductively, against his ear.

"Maya," he says, pulling back before inching closer once again.

"Too late, sundance." She says, letting go of his jacket and heading into the building.


	3. Just Like That

**Title: Just Like That**

 **Pairings/Characters: Lucas, Maya, Lucaya (ish), Riley (mentions), Cory (mentions), & Shawn (mentions). **

**Summary: "I need you, Maya." He says, taking a step closer. "I need you so much. And I miss you." AU**

 **A/N: This one's pretty short sorry, and quite angsty. again.. Sorry. ;) Although, I am almost certain there'll be a sequel for this if anyone wants that.**

 **...**

It's pretty messed up when you think about it.

Because here he is banging on her door, at 5am. Not to mention on her wedding day. And all he can think about is her smile.

He's forgotten what it looks like and that's the saddest thing in the world. Maybe there's a part of him that's hoping she's asleep and she doesn't answer the door. Because she's finally happy. After all the heartbreak and the tears and everything they've been through, she's happy. Even if it's not with him.

So maybe she won't open the door. She deserves to be happy. But, it's her wedding day and she's Maya Hart so of course she's awake and of course she opens the door.

It's quite clear, from her widening eyes and short pajamas that he's the last person she was expecting to see right now. "Lucas... What are you doing here?." She whispers, her eyes straying from his.

His breath hitches in his throat because that's the moment he knows it. It's real now. He is completely and terribly in love with her. And there's no going back. "Hey." She only has make-up on one eye and her hair is tied up into a small bun on top of her head. "You look beautiful."

"What are you doing, Lucas?"

"I need you, Maya." He says, taking a step closer. "I need you so much. And I miss you."

"Lucas.."

"I'm sorry, Maya." He says, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry I gave up. I'm sorry I let you give up. Please, just. Don't do this."

"I'm getting married today!"

"I know." He says. "I know the timing is horrible and everything about is and I'm so sorry Maya but I can't help it. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Don't make this harder,Lucas." She says, there's light reflecting off the tears in her eyes. "I'm finally happy. You and I don't work. We tried that before, so many times, and it just didn't work."

"That's on me." He says, his eyes begging. "We didn't work because I didn't fight hard enough for us to work. Please, Maya. I can't watch you do this."

"Lucas," She begs, tears rolling down her cheeks, he brushes them away with the back of his thumb. "You're my best friend. I need you here. I need you to be happy for me."

"I can't. I can't because I know he doesn't deserve you. Maya I'm in love with you and everyday I find myself falling more and more in love with you and I can't stop. Because you make it so damn hard, Maya."

"Lucas."

"Just tell me to stop." He inches closer. "Tell me to stop and I will. I'll walk away right here right now and I'll never look back. All you have to do is look me in the eye and say you want me to stop."

"You need to move on, Lucas."

"How can I, knowing that I'll never be able to kiss you again. Or feel your fingers brush through my hair. Or fall asleep with you in my arms lying on the couch? How am I supposed to move on knowing that I'll never kiss you, when it's all I can do not to kiss you right now?"

"I need my best friend right now." She says, the ghost of a whisper. "I need you to walk me down the aisle today, Lucas. I need you to be happy for me today. Please."

"I can't, Maya."

"Then I think you need to leave." The door is in his face before he can object and then she's falling apart and so is he.

...

He watches her from behind a closed window. Watches her gracefully walks down the aisle, Shawn and Cory on either side of her. Watches her eyes light up and smile widen as she takes her fiancé's hand. Watches as Riley grabs her bouquet from her as the couple whisper promises of forever to each other.

He watches the love of his life promise to spend an eternity with someone whose not him and it's only then that it dawns on him that she's gone. Just like that.

Blink of an eye. One dance. One kiss. One mistake. And she's gone. Just like that.


	4. Broken

**Title: Broken**

 **Characters/Pairings: Maya, Lucas, Lucaya, Riley, Rilaya, Rucas (mentions)**

 **Summary: Maya and Lucas and Riley, not a triangle. AU**

 **A/N: loving all the feedback thank you so much for all of that. This story may be seen as an alternate ending to ski lodge part 2 although I'm currently working on one that deals with that directly. As always, please leave a review of you can and feel free to request anything!**

 **I do not own girl meets world or the characters, just the plot of this story.**

...

"We had an agreement." She says, getting off the bed and lifting her clothes up off the floor.

"We did." He turns onto his back and watches her with a smirk. "But that was before."

"Where's my-" She sees him fling her bra across the room right at her. "Before what?"

"Before last night." He says, playing with her hair as she sits on the edge of the bed, her back to him while she dresses.

"Stop staring, perv." She says, batting away his hand. "And last night was a huge mistake."

"No, it wasn't." He moves closer and takes her hand in his own. "Maya."

Nothing.

"Maya, look at me." She turns her face and he can see she's holding back. "Last night... I've wanted that– I've wanted you– for longer than I can even remember. But if this is not what you want-"

"It's not that, Ranger Rick." She cuts him off. "I just.. I don't do relationships. I'm no good at them. I'm not good at staying... and I've never done this before. I don't know what I'll do if..." She stops, leaving it unexplained.

"Talk to me." He says. She sees it in his eyes then. The way he looks at her. The way his eyes are lighting up, the way he thinks the world of her. She sees it all and she's not sure what to do with it. Because here he is. This boy that she's been in love with since god knows when, and now? And now he's here. Ready for her. Waiting for her, and she's just not sure what she needs to do.

"You're my best friend." She says, her voice breaking in the slightest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm not good at staying and I'm not good relationships, but I somehow always manage to ruin things. I don't want to ruin this. I don't want to end up resenting each other someday. We work as friends. We're great at being friends. Why does that need to change?"

"Because.." He says, lifting his hands to cup her cheeks. "Because I love you. Because I don't know if we can go back to just friends after this. Because even if we do, it's not going to change how I feel about you, Maya."

She's stunned. Speechless. He loves her. Somebody loves her, and it's Lucas goddamn Friar of all people. Her best friend. It should be crystal clear. She should know what she wants. He loves her and she's sure of her feelings. It should all be easy. They should get to be happy, at least for a while. At least for a minute. That doesn't change the fact that she has no idea what she wants?

"How do you feel, Maya?" He sounds tired. Maybe he is. Years of back and forth and resisting temptation can do that to a person.

"I feel like.." She pauses, uncertain of what goes next. "I feel like I need some air."

She grabs her purse and then she's gone.

...

New Text Message From: Peaches

 _Bay window.. Bay window right now!_

 _..._

The last few years had been a mess. Honestly and completely. To think they'd all thought they had it figured out after less than a year in high school.

God, were they wrong.

It started out fine. Lucas chose Riley and everyone was happy about that. He loved her, not like a sister, and he loved Maya like a friend. And she was. She became his best friend. She saw parts of him that not even Farkle or Zay had seen. He saw through all her cracks and leaks and somehow they fit. They fit perfectly.

Maya and Lucas and Riley, not a triangle.

And then in junior year, there was a change. It came slowly, just a glitch, a tear in the fabric of their friendship. Gradual. But they all felt it. They felt it and it changed them, and it broke them. It broke Lucas and Riley.

And Maya never knew why, but she noticed. She wasn't blind. She noticed the way his eyes would linger on her and they way Riley would seem tense whenever the two girls would hang out. She saw it all and she needed to fix it. She needed Riley, so she broke Lucas and Maya.

The night they graduated was the first time she'd seen Josh in almost 3 years. She had a family of her own to spend Christmas with now, and on the rare occasion that he did visit his older brother, she just wasn't around. That happens sometimes when you have a safe and stable home life.

Riley had got them all invited to a college party to celebrate their newfound independence and maturity. Maya still wasn't talking to Lucas. He didn't exactly fight her on it. Then came Josh. He'd always been what she thought she wanted. He was perfect, in every sense of the word. Three years flew by in the blink of an eye, and now it was here.

Someday.

So she gave josh her heart and that was that. She was his and he was hers and they stuck like glue. But Lucas. Lucas was always there, eating her alive, burning away in the back of her mind and she couldn't ignore him forever.

It didn't take long. Before the first semester was even over, she found herself falling back into routine. Best friends once again. Only it felt different. Her eyes would linger and so would his. Her hands would somehow always find his and his fingers would subconsciously brush through her hair while they sat on the couch watching bad reality tv and throwing popcorn at each other. She would feel an ache whenever he spoke with such high praise of the girls he'd give his time to and she'd see his fists clench everytime she mentioned josh.

It was all too much, it was happening too fast. Crashing and burning to the ground, and then last night.

She just really needed to talk to Riley right now, before anything.

...

"What's wrong?" She can already see it, before Maya's even through the window, before she sits down, before she even lets out the deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding in all this time.

"I did something, Riles." Maya wraps her arms around her best friend as she pulls her in for hug. "I did something real bad."

"If you killed someone.. I would appreciate the benefit of plausible deniability." The brunette jokes as Maya turns to face her, her hands folded in her lap and her gaze glued to the ground. "You didn't kill someone, right?"

It manages to bring a smile to the her face. It's short lived but it's there. "Not this time." She says, sighing.

"Did something happen with Josh?"

Josh. Kind, innocent, lovable Josh. He'd been her first. Her first everything. He'd been the most important person in her life.

"Josh and I broke up." She says. Riley doesn't seem surprised. It's strange really. Maya hadn't been expecting a huge omg moment where Riley's jaw hits the ground and her eyes become the size of her head, but she was expecting a reaction. Something, anything. But Riley just nods.

"Is it because of Lucas?" She asks nonchalantly, like she's asking for the time, or what the weathers like. Maya shoots her a pointed look. "Come on, Maya. I'm your best friend, did you really think I didn't notice?" She sees the questioning look and uncertainty in her best friend's eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, he likes you to."

"You know?" Her voice is so soft Riley almost misses it.

"Of course I do, Peaches."

"Are you mad? Because you have every right to be. I mean, Lucas-"

"I'm not mad, Maya!" She says incredulously. Is that what she'd thought? "Is that why you've been holding back? Because of me?"

Maya's eyes won't meet hers.

"Oh, sweetie, of course I'm not mad. You're my best friend and Lucas makes you happy, why would I be mad? Lucas and I tried everything before and we didn't work, Maya. I'm so happy for you, Maya."

"Are you sure?" She still sounds uncertain. Riley takes her hand and gives her a look that just says, duh. "Thanks, Riles."

"Maya, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. Especially when it comes to your heart, okay?"

She nods with a smile, but it fades just as fast. "Riles, I messed up."

"What happened?"

"I slept with Lucas.. Last night, after Josh and I broke up."

"Maya, why did you and Josh break up?" Maya considers all the roads. They're sitting in the bay window. Their safe haven, nothing bad can happen here, nothing can hurt them.

"Lucas said he loved me."

This times Riley's jaw actually hits the ground. "What..? What did you say?"

"I said I needed some air.. and then I left."

"When was this?"

"A few weeks ago." Maya responds, eyes on the ground. "And again this morning."

"Maya, how do you feel about Lucas?" She already knew the answer. She'd known it way back in middle school when she saw the fear in her best friends eyes as Lucas got ready to ride a bull. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I th-"

"Maya, you know how you feel, I know how you feel. You just need to say it out loud. Do you love Lucas?"

"Yes." It's a fact. As sure as the sun is bright. She can feel it everywhere. "I love him." She whispers. "I've always known that.. It's not that."

"Then what?" Riley plays with her blonde locks as she rests her head on her shoulder. "What's holding you back?"

"I'm scared." She feels a hot salty tear roll down her cheek. "I'm scared that we're going to lose what we have. I love having Lucas as a friend, but what if being together destroys our friendship. What if we don't work together?"

"What if you do?" Riley says with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

"What do I do, Riley?" Maya asks, lifting her head as she faces the brunette.

"You listen to your heart, Maya. Life knows what it's doing." She assures her with an optimistic grin. "What is your heart saying?"

..

New Text Message From: Shortstack

 _We need to talk. Come over to my place?_

...

New Text Message From: Huckleberry

 _Already on my way :)_

..

It didn't take long for Lucas to get there. It was just before sunset and he would've made it there sooner if he didn't have to stop for gas.

She's sitting still on her bed when he walks in, her eyes to the window and her back facing him. She flinches at the sound of the door creaking open but returns to her stone demeanor instantly. "Hey." He says, with a smile so wide he's sure she'd have laughed and claimed it to be 'such a huckleberry' thing to do, if she'd even look at him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case today. Today she didn't even turn around. She whispers a soft "hey" back before shifting a little more towards the center of the bed. "Sit with me."

She gestures him to the space beside her and he joins her. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black cropped tee with a long white skirt and a pair of black heels that probably brought her up to his nose.

"Maya a-"

"Shh." She cuts him off. "Just watch the sunset with me, okay?" He nods.

It's beautiful. The light and the color and the depth of it all. He sneaks in a glimpse of her radiant features every now and then and he notices her eyes are quite puffy. Like she'd been crying.

She finally turns to face him once it's dark, turning quickly to turn on her lamp before she does anything. "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry this morning." She says, her voice shaky.

"It's ok." He assures her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She lifts her gaze to meet his and inches slightly closer. "Lucas, why do you like me?"

"Huh?"

"What makes me any better for you than all the other girls you've been with? Why do you like me? What is it, I want to know? Wh-"

"I like that you make me laugh. No matter what's happening, no matter the circumstances, no matter how I'm feeling you always put a smile on my face, especially when you give me completely ballistic nicknames and mock everything about me. I like that you're the best friend I've ever had. You're probably the best friend anyone has ever had. I like that you're selfless." He's taking a step closer with each word. "That you'd rather give up something you deserve a million times than ever see someone you care about. I like the person you make me and the person I want to become when I'm with you. I like that you're the only person that can ever find a way to calm me down, to keep me in control. I like that you've seen every side of me and you're still here. You didn't judge or ask me to become something I'm not. I like you, Maya. I like every single little thing about you."

He's so close she can feel his breath on her cheeks. "If you're not convinced, I could go on all night." He says with a chuckle and grin that makes her want to pour another smoothie on his head.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ranger Rick."


	5. We were always meant (to say goodbye)

**A/N: just a really quick one that came to me while I was eating. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Any thoughts or ideas on what's going on in gm GLONY or even if u just want to rant about gmw PM me whenever you'd like.**

 **...**

 **Title: we were always meant (to say goodbye)**

Summary: **"Why did you pour a smoothie on my head?"**

 **Characters: Lucas, Maya, Riley (mentioned)**

 **...**

"Why did you pour a smoothie on my head?" It's a simple question. One she should probably have an answer to.

"I'm not Riley." She says, her voice stone cold and yet he could see the raw vulnerability in her eyes. "You know that right?"

"Maya, of course I do. Riley brought you back to Maya. You're Maya now, the same Maya you've always been."

"Is that what you think?" Her vision is starting to blur. He doesn't respond. "I've always been Maya, Lucas. I've always been Maya since day one and I thought you knew."

"Maya, why did you pour a smoothie on my head?"

"You and Riley, you had so many first dates."

"What does that have to do with me and you?"

"Was there ever a me and you?" Now he's definitely confused. Her voice cuts sharp and there's are tears falling onto her cheeks. She wipes them away with the back of her sleeve.

"Maya, I-"

"After you guys kissed, where'd you take her?"

"Topanga's"

"Why?"

"It felt right. It's where we spent all our time together."

"Right." She wipes away another tear. "And at the library you talked all night. And all she could talk about the next day was you telling her how you birthed a horse."

"Maya, that doesn't m-"

"Lucas, there was never a me and you. Our first date was you trying to recreate what you had with Riley. There was never an us. Just a me, and a you and Riley."

"Maya-"

"Go tell her you love her." She says, standing up.

"No one's supposed to get hurt." He says as she starts to leave, freezing in place.

"We all knew that was impossible." He tries to stop her but she's already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: i wanna tell you (but i don't know how)**

 **Summary: Maya tells Lucas she's pregnant.**

 **Characters/ Pairings: Maya, Lucas, Lucaya, (Joshaya,Rucas, and Riarkle mentioned)**

 **A/N: This was a prompt I got I hope you like it.**

 **...**

"Hey." She says as she comes steps into the apartment, dropping her key onto the desk. He's sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, staring blankly at the screen. He mutters a small 'hey' back. It's barely audible, but it's definitely there. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a peck on the cheek from behind him. "You okay?"

He doesn't manage to get anything out, just keeps his eyes focused on the tv screen. "Lucas?" She says genuinely, walking around the couch to sit beside him.

"How was your day?" He asks, twisting his fingers in her blonde locks as he turns to face her, turning off the television in the process.

"It was okay, I guess." He still seems uncertain, she's not sure why. "Yours?"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Lucas, you're being weird what's going on?"

"I saw you with Josh today." And there it was. Nails on a chalkboard, perfectly clear.

Josh and Lucas and Maya. Another triangle that ended only in a broken heart and too many tears. It hasn't started out as one. When they'd graduated, Lucas and Riley were still going out and Maya and Josh still waiting for someday. Josh surprised her, the night of their graduation, he's shown up at her house right before the party and taken on her a spontaneous first date. It was perfect.

Sophomore year Riley and Lucas broke up. Junior year Riley and Farkle started going out and got engaged after barely three months of dating. Junior year Lucas realized it didn't bother him that Riley was happy with Farkle. Junior year Lucas realized it did bother him that Maya was with Josh. The summer before senior year, right before she and Riley took off for their summer abroad, Lucas told Maya he was in love with her, that he always had been, and he always would be.

And so began the triangle.

It took her a while; days full of heated arguments, nights buzzing with never ending laughter and intimacy. It took her a while but when she finally made her choice she was as sure of it as she'd been about anything in her life. It's Lucas.

A year after they graduated he proposed and she said yes and that was supposed to be their happily ever after. Which is why he'd found it strange that when he'd shown up at her clients house to take her out for lunch, she was sitting at the cafe across the street, coffee mug in her right hand and Josh clinging to her left.

"Lucas, it isn't what you think." She says worriedly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I don't know what to think!" His voice raises a little and he didn't mean to do it but he's not taking it back. "I don't know what to think except that I saw you with Josh and it definitely didn't seem like nothing."

"I can explain." She says, taking his hand in her own.

"Save it." He gets off the couch and heads for the door.

"Lucas, wait!" The door has already shut.

...

She falls asleep waiting on the couch. Waiting for him to come home. Waiting for him to tell her it's all going to be okay. Her eyes start to open when she feels movement, he's covering her with a blanket. "Lu-Lucas?"

"Go back to sleep." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"No, wait." She sits up, taking his hand. "Can we please talk?"

He sighs in defeat and sits down beside her.

"I needed to be sure." She says as his thumb caresses her hand. "I chose you, and I love you more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone. I just needed to be sure that I made the right choice. We're taking a big step and I just needed to be sure I made the right choice."

"And?"

"And there is no where else I'd rather be than with you right now."

"I'm glad." He says with a goofy smile. "You're not too bad yourself."

She gives him a small punch in the shoulder. "Ouch." He says playfully. "Listen, I know you said yes but if you're not ready to get married now then I'll wait. I want to be with you, Maya. I'll wait forever if I have to but only if you're ready."

"That's not the step I was talking about." She says, taking a deep breath. He looks confused. "I'm pregnant."

Lucas' mouth raises into a smile. He can't believe it. She was pregnant. Maya hart; the love of his goddamn life was pregnant. The woman he'd been in love with for countless years and the one he'd only dreamed of having a life with. And now it was happening.

"Say something." She whispers, her voice desperate. He inches closer until his arms are wrapped around her and he's breathing in her cherry shampoo. She sighs into his chest still uncertain of how he feels about all of this.

"Look, I know we didn't plan this and it's unexpected and I just wanted to say; my dad left when I was a kid and it hurt like hell, so if you're not all in, if you feel like I'm.. Like we, are holding you back I need to know now bec-"

"Maya." He says, cutting her off before she can finish that thought. "I'm all in. I'm one hundred percent all in, I have loved you since the moment I met you and I will love you and this baby more than anything in the world. You are my life. I'm not leaving now. I'm never leaving. Okay? You're stuck with me."

"I guess I could love with that." She says with a smirk and he brushes his lips against hers. It's all she's needed this whole time. "Holy crap." She says before pulling away. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." He repeats, grinning from ear to ear.

He leans in for another kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck deepening it. Before she knows it, he wraps his arm around her and picks up her up bridal style. "Let's celebrate." He says with a smirk.

She pats his chest, inching closer. "Calm down, huckleberry, I need to call Riley first."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Riley confronts maya about her feelings for a certain blue eyed cowboy.**

 **Characters/Pairings: Riley, Maya, Lucaya, Rilaya, Lucas (mentioned)**

 **A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while hope this makes up for 2% of it. im working on a couple of new things maybe even a lucas multi chapter so stay tuned.**

...

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She sounds hurt. Maya turns to face her, sweeping her blonde curls behind her ears as she stares at her best friend. Her sister.

Still, she has no idea what Riley's saying. Her eyes stare holes into her cold demeanor as she shifts for Maya to join her at the bay window. "You like Lucas"

She tries denying it, with her incredulous "Are you insane? Riles, I don't like Lucas. I've never liked Lucas. I'm team Rucas all the way, I even wore the t-shirt you made."

"Maya.."

She's still trailing off. "You're with Lucas. Not me. I don't like Lucas. I can't even stand him. He's an apple farming, horse birthing, hee haw looking cowboy."

"Maya.."

She takes a deep breath before her voice softens. "I don't like Lucas, Riles. I do like you, though. I love you. He makes you happy so of course I don't like him."

"Maya! You can't do that!"

"What?" Maya responds, heart racing. "What am I doing? I'm telling you what you want to hear. I'm telling you the truth."

"There's a difference between what I want to hear and what's the truth." Her eyes are tearing up. "I'm not some fragile little thing that you need to protect. We're changing, Maya. We're growing. I need to grow why won't you let me grow?"

"I'm sorry." Maya says, head falling. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Do you like Lucas?"

"Riles.."

"Let me grow, Maya." The blonde nods silently. "Do you like Lucas?"

Her breath catches. "Yes."

Riley sighs. She's not yet sure whether or not it's out of relief. "The Maya that you are now likes Lucas? "

"I've always been the same Maya."

"And you've always liked Lucas.." It's not a question. It's a statement. A truth. The truth she's always known deep down.

"I'm sorry." All she can say. All she knows how to.

"Why didn't I know this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you hurt you instead? Maya, you say you want me to be happy. But, I can't be happy if you're not."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?! It's what I need to say to fix this right? To fix us? I'm so sorry that I like him, Riley. I don't want to. I'm so sorry, God you have you no idea how sorry I am, riles. I hate myself for feeling this way, because I know how much he means to you and how much you mean to him and I'd never want to stand in the way of your happiness. I'm so sorry I-"

"Maya, stop!" Riley takes her hand. "Lucas and I broke up last week. I'm not mad at you for liking Lucas. You feel what you need to feel and I will never keep you from that. I'm mad because you felt you had keep those feelings from me. I'm your best friend."

"I know." Maya says, residing her head on the brunettes shoulder. "I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"How about from now on, you just let me grow? Sometimes that means getting hurt. But I'll take it all, okay? The good and the bad."

"Okay. I'm sorry I lied, it's just, Lucas is so in love with you and you are so in love with him and I didn't want to come in the way of that. That's why i killed the triangle."

"Maya, Lucas and I broke up."

"Yeah you already said that, Riles." Maya says with a little smile.

"Not this." Riley sits up straight to face her best friend. "Lucas and I broke yo because I saw the way he looked at you. All day. Everyday. Lucas loves you Maya. He's in love with you. Not me. It's you he wants."

"Riley I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, peaches. We agreed that we weren't working anymore. Besides, I think might want to test the waters with someone else as well."

"So you're finally ready for Farkle, huh?"

"Farkle? Wait, what?!" Riley stares at her baffled. "Never mind, not right now." She pauses again. "Maya, you need to go to him."

"Farkle?"

"You know that's not who I mean."

"Go to him and say what? I know you just broke up with my best friend but I'm also in love with you so-"

"You love him?" Rileys eyes light up as she stares at her. "Go to him, Maya. Tell him how you feel."

"And you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go, before it's too late." R


End file.
